Electronic images are presented as surfaces having graphical content. Electronic images may be stored in any suitable electronic storage medium, such as a harddrive, flash drive, etc and may be stored according to any suitable format, such as JPEG, TIFF, GIF, etc.. Electronic images may be presented to a viewer using any suitable display, such as on a display on a personal computer, mobile device, touchscreen, kiosk, television screen, etc. Electronic images may have variable characteristics such as size, shape, resolution, color schemes used, etc, and those characteristics may be varied for presentation on different types of displays or in different contexts, windows, etc. on a single display.